


False Smile

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Can't admit our feelings, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love at First Sight, More of a Story than a Poem but whatever, Only somewhat depressing, Poetry, Poor Life Choices, Unrequited Love, You knew exactly what you had before you lost it - but now it's too late, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: Unrequited love is painful, but not all of us have the courage to put ourselves out there and risk it all. Just something to think about.





	False Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of Fiction

I fell in love.

It was a cliché love.

 

One at First sight,

as if a fantasy world come to life.

 

~

I knew within that instance,

that it was impossible.

 

I wanted you,

but I knew that I couldn't have you.

 

~

The first time we spoke,

it was as if I was in a daze.

 

_Everything seemed to be in slow motion._

 

My heart pounding so fast,

silently holding my breath,

to keep myself from freaking out.

 

~

When you offered Friendship,

I near literally jumped at the chance.

 

Even if I wasn't able to admit my feelings out loud,

the simple idea of being close to you,

made my heart soar.

 

~

_Years passed._

 

I'd always known if I didn't make a move,

I'd loose my chance.

You looked to me,

and I simply smiled.

 

~

And yet,

I could never go through with a single attempt.

It made me question myself,

and wonder.

 

_Why was this so hard?_

_Why couldn't I spit it out when the time came?_

_Am I really in love with him?_

_Or simply...._

 

_Infatuated?_

 

~

It's been really hard to tell.

Though,

I'm sure that its love.

 

The thought of you,

puts a smile on my face.

 

The sight,

remains to make my heart race.

 

I become pained,

whenever I imagine life without you.

 

I want you to get what you work hard for.

I always wish you the best.

 

When I'm away from you,

it makes me want to go where you are.

 

~

And the day you came to me,

to tell me you finally found someone you could love....

it was as if I'd shattered inside,

as if a piece of me quietly died off.

**Slow and Painful.**

 

My Hopes of someday confessing,

Or even being in a relationship,

outside of friendship had vanished.

 

I'd gotten the instant feeling,

that I've got nothing left.

 

You looked at me,

and I simply smiled.

 

~

So I'll stand from afar,

as I watch you,

watching the one you love.

 

I'll fake a smile so you won't see,

the misery that dwells deep within me.

**Author's Note:**

> It is only now in 2019 that my friend informs me, how well this fits with the characters from Miraculous Ladybug. Lol.


End file.
